graveyard
by meliorism
Summary: mereka pernah punya mimpi berdua: membangun kastil diatas tanah pekuburan.


Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

* * *

i.

Diantara begitu banyak mimpi yang mereka bagi berdua, membangun sebuah kastil diatas tanah pekuburan adalah salah satu yang punya tingkat absurditas paling tinggi. Yang dapat terbaring dalam tanah merah itu pun tidak bisa sembarangan, ada beberapa kriteria yang harus dituruti. Sampai saat ini baru patah hati dan mimpi-mimpi yang mati muda yang jadi penghuni dibawah sana. Oikawa dan Sugawara sampai saat ini masih mengadakan seleksi terbuka, dan masih menimang-nimang apakah mereka akan menerima perasaan kecewa dan patah hati menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Sambil terus mempertimbangkan ini dan itu, membolak balik berkas-berkas yang masuk, menyeleksi ini, mencoret itu, mereka akan mengadakan pesta setiap malamnya. Pintu kastil akan dibuka lebar-lebar selebar luka dalam dada, lalu dentum musik akan menyerta, tawa-tawa membahana, kaki-kaki menghentak mengusir durjana. Hantu dari perasaan-peraasan yang terkubur akan dipersilahkan untuk datang, sebab setelah membusuk akibat ekspetasi-ekspetasi dunia, menghibur diri satu sama lain adalah hal terbaik untuk obat pelipur lara.

Lalu pada siang hari mereka akan kembali pada perdebatan alot tentang: apakah perasaan kecewa sudah tepat menjadi bagian dari hantu kastil mereka, apakah Kecewa akan cepat cocok dengan Mimpi yang Mati Muda? Lalu Sugawara akan mengeluarkan pendapat bahwa perasaan kecewa masih kurang tepat untuk jadi bagian. "Perasaan kecewa tidak harus ada jika ekspetasi tak disetel terlampau tinggi." Dan Oikawa akan menanggapi dengan sanggahan bahwa hal itu sama saja dengan perasaan patah hati. Ia kata: "Jika manusia tidak berharap macam-macam tentu tidak akan ada yang namanya patah hati."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Sugawara ngamuk, tersinggung karena ia terlampau akrab dengan patah hati. Jadi sambil mencoret beberapa bagian dalam paragraf di kertasnya, ia mencoba menjelaskan bahwa patah hati tidak akan pernah bisa disamakan dengan kecewa. "Mereka datang dari divisi yang berbeda." Sambil mengangkat gagang mug, isinya tinggal setengah, Sugawara memulai sanggahannya. "Hati dan Pikiran. Pekerjaannya memang hampir sama, mirip sekali, tapi berbeda. Jangan macam-macam kau."

"Sakit hati ada karena manusia kecewa. Ia mungkin akan lebih cocok disini. Patah hati itu konyol."

"Setan! Kau pikir sakit hati tidak bikin kecewa?! Manusia bisa saling bunuh karena sakit hati. Lagipula urutan yang benar itu sakit hati dulu, lalu disusul kecewa."

Oikawa sempat akan melempar argumen balik, sebelum sadar bahwa mengundang keduanya mungkin tidak buruk juga. Jika ada dua aspek berbagi luka yang sama, bukankah menyenangkan jika mereka bisa berdamai sambil mencoba membalut luka masing-masing? Lagipula semakin banyak tamu dalam suatu pesta tentu akan menyenangkan. Jadi malam itu tamu hantu mereka tambah dua, dan di pojok meja Oikawa melihat mereka menjilat luka satu sama lain.

Sampai terbuka. Sampai menganga.

* * *

ii.

Biasanya hantu-hantu mereka akan berpendar biru atau ungu, tergantung dari tingkat dan divisi masing-masing. Tapi itu kuning terang ketika Sugawara melihat hantu di depannya. Harapan, ia mengenalkan diri dan Sugawara ingin mungkir dari kenyataan bahwa Oikawa yang berdiri disampingnya tidak bisa berkedip; terpatri pada sosok didepannya. Setelahnya Oikawa bahkan mau repot-repot menjelaskan ulang bahwa ini adalah hantu yang mereka cari. "Tidakkah kau lihat kalau hanya dia yang mampu menyembukan luka hantu-hantu itu?" Oikawa bertanya. "Metode yang lebih baik dibanding menjilati satu sama lain."

"Secara kategori dia sudah tereliminasi. Kau tau itu; ia kuning. Tidak seharusnya ia dikubur dibawah tanah bersama cacing-cacing."

"Ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Bukankah ini yang paling bagus?"

Sugawara menghirupnya dalam-dalam, aroma tubuh yang merembes dan meruah dari pori-pori. Wangi tubuhnya masih sama: Mentol. Wangi yang menyelimutinya dari udara busuk kastil tua. Terkadang baunya menggairahkan, terkadang terlalu kuat sampai rasanya ingin muntah. Tapi aromanya familier untuk jiwa, jadi ia akan menghirupnya dalam-dalam, sekali lagi. Tenang. _Tenang_.

–_busuk. Manis. _

_Bajingan._

* * *

iii.

Ia mengerti, jadi ia tidak akan bertanya kenapa.

Lagipula ia masih harus membaca berkas-berkas yang masuk, masih harus mencoret ini, menolak itu. Setelahnya ia akan mengajak hantu-hantu baru berkeliling kastil, menjelaskan setiap bagian dari tugas mereka dengan rinci. Tentang pesta. Tentang luka. Tentang apapun sampai dirinya sendiri kehabisan udara karena Sugawara menjelsakan tanpa mengambil jeda. Ia masih mengadakan pesta tiap malamnya, membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk hantu-hantu yang terluka.

Luka masih dijilati.

Tawa masih membahana.

Lubang masih menganga.

Musik masih menyerta.

_(Hati masih durjana)_

* * *

iv.

Mereka pernah punya mimpi: mendirikan kastil diatas tanah pekuburan tua, dimana mimpi dan rasa sakit terbaring dibawahnya. Setiap malam pesta akan diselenggarakan, agar hantu-hantu dapat melayang dari liang kubur dan mengobati luka-luka mengusir durjana.

Sugawara masih tidak akan bertanya mengapa.

Hari ini, setelah selesai menyortir surat Sugawara akan pergi ke halaman belakang. Menggali tanah sedalam enam kaki. Ia sempat berhenti sekali untuk muntah, mencari-cari wangi mentol samar yang masih tersisa diantara bau kastil tua.

Sugawara tidak akan bertanya mengapa.

* * *

_._

_"kau tau luka yang dijilati hanya akan membusuk pada akhirnya."_

_._

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
